Friends?
by LucianUzumaki
Summary: This is the same story, but I didn't know how to edit a chapter without messing everything up so yeah! Is Hinata destined to always remain Naruto's friend? Will he notice her or will his pink haired godess blind him?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, known as the prankster of Konoha, hadn't changed much even though he was now 19. It was after an exceptionally good prank on the 'Old Lady' involving tweezers, one of Kakashi Sensei's masks, and a bag of live night crawlers, that he found himself on a deserted street in Konoha. It didn't register that the reason it was deserted, was because it was in fact the beginning of the Hyuuga estates. He quickly found a narrow alleyway and made his way into the shadows. _This might not be the best place to hide, being as Tsunade now has Shikamaru as one of her aides. I'll have to figure something out…_

It was when he bumped into the back wall of the allyway that it happened. He had both hands and his back pressed up tightly against the wall, then suddenly the wall wasn't there anymore and he fell backwards with a muffled 'thump'. When he looked up again the allyway was gone. He now was sitting in a tidy garden surrounded by four very tall walls. It was a rather big garden and he could barely see the other three walls that surrounded him. _This is perfect! No way anyone will think of looking for me here._

He stood up to explore his little sanctuary there was a small stream running through the middle of the garden and out a hole in one of the walls. Trees of every shape and size littered the area as he walked along. There was a small door on the far wall, but after close inspection he came to the conclusion that it was rarely if ever used. Then he found the large pond in the very center of the garden. It was surrounded by tall trees, and was nearly hidden from view. He walked around the edge of the pond for a minute and then decided to see how the water felt. To his delight and surprise it was hot. Not too hot as to burn, but just enough to be pleasant. _Eh, what the hell! _With that thought he striped down and slowly lowered himself into the water, letting out a pleased sigh.

_Yeah, I will definitely remember this place. From now on this is going to be where I hide for a couple hours after any pranks._

Several weeks had passed and Naruto had used, what he had come to call his 'Little Sanctuary' a total of nine times. It was rather pleasant to pull a prank then go soak and relax in his personal heated bath. It was on his tenth visit that things changed. He had just pulled another prank, this time on Ero-sennin, Kakashi, and Ino.

Their wrath was terrible to behold, which made it all the funnier. He loved when they cursed him and every family member of his all the way back to the creation of Konoha. He had started a family tree with the information and it was quite thorough. As he entered his 'Little Sanctuary' he was humming his favorite song. He immediately headed for the pond to have a good soak. As he reached the barrier of trees surrounding his pond, he paused to draw breath to continue his humming, and it was that pause that saved him.

He heard a rustling from the other side of the trees. Someone was in his sanctuary!! He moved through the trees swiftly and silently (Yes he had finally learned how to do that) to see who had intruded on his peace. When he got close enough he stopped and peered through the trees. There standing at the edge of the pond with a delighted look on her face was none other than Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto was a little surprised, but did not reveal his presence. _Man!! I was a little worried there for a minute. I thought that someone had found my hide out, but Hinata won't tell anyone even if she knew I was here. _

As he watched she walked around the pond, humming to herself. She took off her sandals and sat at the edge of the pond letting her feet soak in the water. _Man she is so pale!! She could do with a little color. Like Sakura. Now if she were here… _His thought trailed of to a naughty fantasy about Sakura that involved warm oil, candles, and a vibrator. He shuddered in pleasure as his lust slowly took over. _No! Bad Naruto!! What if Hinata found you! She's too innocent to find you with **that **growing in your pants._ He shook his head to clear the remaining bits of his erotic fantasy from his mind and decided to leave, before Hinata found him.

He used the hideout several times over the next couple of months never running into Hinata again. He did however see a lot of Hinata around town and he even went on a few missions with her. He got to know her a little better during those missions. She was the kind of person he could tell anything without worrying about her telling anyone else or turning away from him. On one mission where it was just he and her he made a huge decision. He decided to tell her about the Nine-Tails.

They had just settled down for the night in the little tent they had brought along. Hinata over the months, and several missions with him alone, had learned not to stutter around him. She was also showing more confidence in her ability as a ninja, and more importantly, as a Hyuuga. Her younger sister no longer got favored attention over her, Hiashi had finally seen the strength of his oldest when she made it to the final battle in the Chunin Exam. She had lost that match, but had made her opponent ( which happened to be Naruto) work for it. She wore her Chunin vest with pride, and her father had some serious thinking to do. He still did not train her one on one, but that was because she had developed her own style of fighting, and seemed to excel when left on her own. He did however spend enough time to teach her some of the more powerful family techniques.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto-kun." She was concerned, and not without reason. He had never sounded so hesitant before. This must have been something big for _him_ to hesitate.

"I…I want to tell you something, but…"

"Naruto, you know that you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone or turn away from you."

"I know…it's just…this is something huge…and I've never told anyone about this except Sakura-chan." Hinata winced mentally _Damn that bitch! She has treated this amazing guy like shit for such a long time even though he has only ever treated her with respect and love. Now that that bastard Sauske is gone and he has grown up some, she suddenly notices him. It pisses me the fuck off. She has kept him from me for years and treated him terrible, but as is the norm for him, he didn't give up on her. Oh well. At least he talks to me now and trusts me. His friendship is more than enough for the moment. When he finally realizes how shallow that pink haired bitch is, I'll be there for him._

"Oh…"

"a lot of people know about it…at least people that are a little older than us. Like our teachers ages."

"Really? How come they know and us younger people don't?"

"Well…none of them could tell what it was because the Third made a law against it. Those that broke it were severely punished."

"Then maybe you shouldn't-"

"It's ok if I tell what it is because it's about me."

"…and you trust me with this secret?"

"I'd trust you with my life." He says simply. She blushes even though he couldn't see it in the dark.

"I'd t-trust y-you with my l-life too Naruto-kun"

"You haven't stuttered in a long time, are you ok?"

"yeah…I'm fine."

"ok…well if your ready?"

"yes."

"Ok…you know how the Fourth is a hero because he beat the Nine-tails and saved Konoha from being destroyed?"

"Yeah, we all know that."

"Well the part of the story you don't know is how he defeated the Fox, which is where I come in."

"Ok."

"The fourth used a technique that is a forbidden master technique, and only a few people knew how to do it, let alone have enough chakra to either. The Fourth created this technique, so Jirayia knows it, and so did the Third. I know it now thanks to Jirayia."

"You have enough chakra to do this technique?" She asks mildly surprised

"Yeah I have enough to do it a couple times over, but I wouldn't ever get the chance."

"Why not?"

"Because the person using this technique sacrifices their life to complete it."

"What!?"

"Yeah…anyone who uses this technique will die."

"So that's why the Fourth died. I thought that the Fox had killed him right before it died."

"The Fox isn't dead."

"What!! But, the Fourth defeated the Fox, everyone in Konoha knows that he won even though he died."

"The technique he used is a sealing technique. He didn't kill the Fox, but he did seal it's soul away forever."

"What did he seal the Fox into?" She asked in a frightened whisper, already knowing the answer.

"Me."

"Oh. I …I think I'm going to be sick." Naruto winced

"I…I understand. I'll sleep outside until we get back to Konoha, and I won't bother you once we get back." The pain in his voice almost made her cry.

"I didn't mean I was sick because of you." She said softly, tenderly. "I feel sick, because I finally understand why everyone hates you so much. It was so confusing because they would call you monster and throw rocks at you, but I knew that you were nothing like that at all. I knew that you were strong, and determined, and confident. Everything I wished I could be, and everything that you have helped me to become in these couple of months that we have been able to talk and become friends."

"The rocks and the name calling weren't the worst of it, if it was I'd have almost cried for joy."

"It got worse?" She says in a shocked whisper

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. I'm your friend and I can't help you as a friend if you don't talk with me. Please, I want to know about you, about your life about your pain."

"Funny you should say pain. There was a song I heard when I went on a mission to the Americas a little while ago, and it fit perfectly with me. These are a few of the words.

Pain without love, pain can't get enough, pain I like it rough, I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Anger and Agony are better than misery. I can't really remember much else, because it's been awhile, but it fit perfectly. That was how it was for me for so long. I hurt so much inside, but I'd rather feel that pain than the misery. I was alone, and it hurt, you can't understand pain like that unless you've gone through it yourself. So cold, so very cold. The eyes…it was always the eyes, and the worst part about it was I didn't know why I was hated until the day I graduated from the academy."

Hinata really did start crying this time. _He's gone through so much, how can anyone go through this much and still be an amazing person like he is. He must have a will of Iron to come out on top of a situation like that. _

"Rape, torture, beatings. That's how it got worse. Every week for years I was sodomized, set on fire, and beat until I couldn't even move. They just left me in the rain, snow or blistering heat to die. The only reason people helped me was because they didn't recognize who I was, but I am still grateful to them. I felt like I couldn't go on and I wanted to die, or I wanted to take my revenge on the entire village for the hell I lived in every day. Then I found a reason to live. I wanted to be the Hokage. At first it was to get recognition, but it has changed. I want to protect these people that hurt me, to keep them safe from harm. I also want to be there for the children. No one should have to go through what I went through. If the whole village hates a child, then I will be that child's friend. I will support and encourage that child to do and be the best he or she can be. To do what ever their heart desires, and prove that they are worth something. I have to be there for them, where no one was there for me."

Hinata was openly crying, tears streaming down her face, and barely containing a wail of pain for this amazing, handsome, charming young man.

"Naruto…_I am so sorry_."

"Don't cry on my behalf Hinata, I don't like seeing one of my precious people in pain."

"Oh Naruto!" She cried as she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. "You are an amazing person Naruto. You will make an amazing Hokage one day."

He hugged her back, soaking in the feeling. He had never been hugged like this before. It was the kind of hug a sister would give a crying brother or a mother would give a hurt child, or a wife with a despairing husband. One that tried to soak up all the pain of the other and share it. It felt good to have someone hug him the way he had desperately wanted for so long.

"I've been told so by several people. I'm kind of starting to believe it." That earned him a watery laugh. "Now get some sleep Hinata, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah…" she paused momentarily before kissing him gently on the forehead. He smiled at the familiar gesture. "Good night Naruto."

"Good night Hinata."

"I don't ever want to hear you disrespect him like that again Father. He is my friend, and he _will_ be coming to my party whether you like it or not."

"I will not have _that monster_ at my house. NO I FORBID IT!!"

"He is NOT a monster. He is an amazing young man, and he has gone through more then you could ever imagine."

"NO!"  
"YES!!"

"Hiashi!"

"WHAT!"  
"Watch it boy. I am still your father, you may be in charge, but I can still put you over my knee and paddle you if I wanted to."

"Father you wouldn't."

"Try me."

"No Father."

"That's more like it. Now to the matter at hand. The boy will be coming and that is final."

"But-"

"NO BUT'S."

"Oh thank you Grandfather!"

"Anything for you Hinata."

"He better not show up dressed like a hoodlum like he always is."

"Stop it Father."

"And he better not touch any of our possessions. I don't want the value to drop."

"FATHER!! I said stop!!"

knock ,knock

Hiashi moved to the door and opened it slightly. His mouth droped. There before him stood the Nine-tails brat, dressed in formal Ninja attire. It wasn't the normal orange and black that he normally wore. It was black and white, and it looked similar to the ANBU uniform, but for a few small details. He wore a black short sleeved form fitting undershirt, and white forearm guards, with the Konoha leaf symbol on them outlined in black. The chest plate was black with white lining, and his pants were plain black. His hair which was normally unruly had been combed. It was still spiked, but it was orderly, not messy. He bowed to Hiashi, then bowed to Hinata, and presented his invitation. Hiashi was at a loss for words. _This was the Nine-tailed brat? He…how…holy shit! _He pulled from behind him a highly priced bottle of Champaign. Hiashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He then presented Hinata with a bouquet of flowers.

"Happy Birthday Hinata" He says with a wink. She blushes slightly

"Thank you Naruto." Hiashi had been trying for the last several minutes to find his tongue, and his composure.

"This way please. Any gifts please place on the table as we enter the dining room."

"Yes sir."

A few hours later Naruto and Hinata were walking through the Hyuuga compound discussing the party.

"I enjoyed it. It was nice to be invited to someone's party for once."

"Thank you for the gift you gave me. I wasn't expecting something like that."

When it had been time to give the presents Hiashi had sneered at the pitifully small package Naruto held as he waited for his turn. He purposely wanted to be the last person to give his gift. As she opened the gift more and more people in the room began to sneer at him. Inside were two small pictures. One was of the Rookie Nine and Gai's team, and the other was of Naruto and Hinata. He prompted her to look at the wrapping paper. She looked at the paper closer and realized there was a key taped to it. She peeled it off and showed it to everyone. It was then that Naruto spoke up…

"Hinata has a decent sized home, free and clear. It is close to the main Hyuuga estates, and whenever she wants to move out it's ready for her." The smirks disappeared to be replaced with looks of shock.

"Well I figured for your 20th birthday, you needed something big. Plus it was make up for the first 19 I missed."

"You really didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to. Friends deserve the best."

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you made my night."

"I try." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Tonight had been a very good night. One she would never ever forget.

Several weeks had passed since Hinata's 20th birthday, and nothing much had happened during that time. Naruto continued to hide away in his sanctuary, and Hinata continued training to become stronger.

It was the week before Naruto's own 20th birthday that his relationship with Hinata changed. He had pulled yet another prank on the 'Old Lady' and had made his way to the sanctuary. As a custom when he approached the pond he slowed to make sure no one was around. He moved to the edge of the trees and peered through to the secluded pond beyond. When he saw Hinata he was about to charge out to talk with her when he noticed a few small details. One, Hinata was in a robe, Two, she had a towel and soap, and Three, she thought she was totally alone.

She placed the towel and the soap at the edge of the pond and pulled off her robe. Naruto, who had not been expecting this, hadn't turned away. There in front of him was Hinata, in nothing, but a plain black bra and panties. His mouth immediately went dry. _Look away you idiot!! She's your friend, you can't do this to her!_ But no matter how he lectured himself, he couldn't force himself to look away. _Wow…I had thought she was too pale, but on Hinata that color is perfect. I didn't know that she looked like **that**. Sakura can't even compare to that. She's like a perfect pale Godess._

Hinata, unlike most of the females her age, had not decided to show off more of her body as she got older. She still wore somewhat baggy clothes, and because of that everyone thought of her as just plain. Naruto was seeing first hand, however, that she was not plain in the least. She moved to the edge of the pond and sat down, allowing her feet to dangle in the water. She was facing the place where Naruto stood frozen. As she sat there, she began humming to herself, and seemed perfectly at ease.

It was only after a little while that she stopped humming and it became even harder for Naruto to leave. She had slowly began to run her hands up her body in slow, sensual movements. One hand cupped her breast while the other trailed down her stomach, and over her most private of places. Her touches were light and soft, but very, very sexual. She obviously knew what she was doing, because she rarely touched herself between the legs, building the fantasy, and the arousal by prolonging the pleasure.

Her hand continued to touch and fondle her breasts and the rest of her body. Naruto could tell that she was very aroused because, even though her panties were black, they were clearly wet with her juices. She slowly slid a hand down her stomach and under the band of her panties delicately touching her wet pussy for the first time. She brought her hand back up trailing her juices over her stomach, breasts and neck, before slowly, and sensually sucking the juices from each finger.

Naruto had forgotten all of his senses as he watched this erotic display in awe. Never in his wildest dreams would he have expected to witness something like this. Sure he had fantasized about situations just like this, with multiple women from Konoha ranging from Ayane the ramen lady, all the way up to Shizune and Anko. He had even had fantasies of Hinata in this exact situation, but never had he thought he would get to see this for real.

Hinata's eyes were closed and her chest heaved as her arousal grew. A soft moan escaped her lips as she passed once again over her dripping pussy. She bit her bottom lip to keep from letting out more attention drawing noises. By this time Naruto was as hard as steel and was breathing very quickly. He continued watching in amazement. _I wonder what she could be fantasizing about to get her so hot. _

As her hands moved down her body again her fingers caught on the edge of her bra and she slowly, sensually pulled it down revealing two perfect pale breasts. Her nipples stood proudly, hard to the point of aching, and ohh so sensitive. Again her hand dipped into the wetness of her pussy and used her juices to trace small circles around her nipples until finally pinching them. Another, louder moan escaped her lips and beads of sweat appeared on her body. Her face was flushed, but it gave her an exotic look that Naruto found very appealing.

As Naruto watched, he learned. He learned exactly where and how Hinata liked to be touched. She has focused on the underside of her neck several times and on her inner thighs and quads. There were other more obvious places, like her nipples and pussy, but there are other places on the body that heighten arousal, and prolong the pleasure. The best way to learn about how someone liked to be touched was to watch them touch themselves, because they knew the secret places and the ones that cause the most excitement.

With her eyes still closed she stood and swayed her hips, as if trying to seduce someone, running her hands through her hair and over her body. Slowly she bent at the waist and pulled down her soaked panties with a sexuality that stunned her hidden observer. _I never would have thought Hinata, of all people, could be this unashamedly sexual. _The fact that she seemed so innocent only heightened Naruto's arousal and interest in the Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata moaned again louder as she ran her hands back up her legs and over her neatly trimmed pussy. One hand cupped her wetness while the other explored her body.

"Ohhhh…ohh yess…right there…right there…yesss…ohhhhh!!" Hinata moaned in ecstasy. "More…give me more…please I…I need more!" She slipped one of her fingers inside of her moist cavern and began moving her hand in slow deliberate motions. "Ohhh yes…right there…that's what I want…that's what I need…your so good…ohhh your making me so horny…I…I need more of you…I want you inside me…please…I…I…I NEED…Ohhhh….please…please I …I…want you…."

Naruto's hands moved on their own gripping his aching manhood, wishing he could relieve himself, wishing he could be inside her, wishing he could explode inside her and obtain that sweet release. "Now…I Need you now…please…….Naruto….ohhh god…please Naruto….I need you now….inside me…touching me…loving me…exploding inside me…" He hand had sped up and she rocked her hips against it in a frantic desire to achieve release…then suddenly it happened. Her body tensed as she exploded all over herself, she shuddered and let out a satisfied moan as she gloried in the sweet release of orgasm.

Naruto stood in shock. It was only partly because of the powerful orgasm that Hinata just had, the other part was because the power of that orgasm had been caused by thoughts of him. _He _was what made her so hot, so excited. His first urge was to rush to her and fulfill her request and release himself within her, but he pushed that aside.

_I can see now…I have been blind for so long. Sakura has never cared for me the way I want her to, and I don't think that she ever will, but Hinata has always **loved me**. She has always been there for me when I needed her the most. How could I have missed such an amazing women for so long…? She's beautiful, smart, determined, sexy, talented, and devoted to me…I am a fool. I have to talk to her…Not now, but soon. _And with that Naruto left Hinata to bask in the pleasure of release.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, the Hokage wants to see you."

"Ya know, I never would have thought that you of all people would become aid to the Hokage."

"I know. It's troublesome, but after Asuma sensei died I realized I had to take responsibilities head on instead of shrugging them off."

"Yeah that can happen when you lose someone important. It makes you take a look at where you are and where you should be. Anyway tell the 'old lady' that I'll be there in a bit."

"No problem. Just don't be too long I don't want to face her anger again today if at all possible."

"Sure thing."

Fifteen minutes later….

An extremely agitated Hokage paced back and forth in her small office glaring at her aid as if it was his fault that Naruto was late.

"Errr….Hokage-sama…should I go….go look for him?"

"Oh what a novel idea! Why didn't I think of that." She snaps irritably.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

"…nothing…I'll be going then…"

"No need Shikamaru, I'm here now. Sorry for causing you problems."

"Good timing Uzumaki, you just saved me by putting yourself on the chop block."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! IT'S BEEN OVER 20 MINUTES SINCE I SUMMONED YOU HERE. THIS MISSION IS OF HIGH IMPORTANCE AND YOU TAKE YOUR SWEET TIME. THE OTHER PERSON YOU ARE GOING WITH HAS ALREADY BEEN BRIEFED AND HAS LEFT. YOU BETTER HURRY IF YOU HOPE TO CATCH UP TO HER BEFORE NIGHTFALL."

"…ahha…I guess _I'd _better be going then."

A little while later at the gates of Konoha…

"Sheesh, she rushed me out so quickly that I didn't even find out what the mission was or who I was going with. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find out when I catch up to whoever it is I'm going with." He took off at a quick pace that didn't take up too much energy. _I just hope they haven't gotten too far ahead. I'd like to catch up before night fall._

Somewhere miles ahead of the number one knuckle head ninja, the Hyuga Heiress stopped momentarily to carve an arrow pointing in the direction that she was traveling. _If he knows where I am going then he should be able to move quicker and catch up sooner. Oh I hope he is ok with this. These types of missions aren't his style and then there's the extra part…I wonder how he will handle that._

--Flashback—

"_You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"_

"_Ah yes Hinata, please come in. I have a mission for you and Naruto."_

"…_Ah I feel it important to…inform you… that Naruto has been avoiding me for a few days now. I do not know why and any time I approach he disappears swiftly."_

"…_I'm glad you said something, but I still feel that you two would be best suited for this mission."_

"_If I may?..." Tsunade nods in approval. "Why exactly are Naruto and I suited for this mission best?"_

"_Because you work together seamlessly, because you are both very strong shinobi despite your age, and because you two look the best together out of all the male/female pairings in Konoha. To name just a few."_

"_We look the best together?" Hinata's brow furrows in confusion._

"_Maybe I should explain the…unique nature of this mission. This request comes from the Land of Waves. A certain Tazuna, member of the Village Council, made the request. It seems as if a rouge ninja from the Hidden Lightning Village has taken shelter in the Land of Waves and has begun terrorizing the locals, with the Ninja who follow him. His base of operation is on an Island that is a famous vacationing area."_

"_May I take a seat…it seems as if this is going to take some time."_

"_Of course…now where was I?"_

"_The famous vacationing area."_

"_Ah yes…anyway this Ninja still allows tourists on the Island, because he keeps all the money they spend. He has done very well in keeping his activities a secret from the tourists, and they do not fear to walk the streets. This is an advantage for us. You and Nartuto will pose as Newly Weds and will gather information on this group of Ninja. I do not want you to engage them in any way, this is strictly an observation and assessment mission. I know Naruto's nature and this will probably be something very difficult for him to do once he sees what the Ninja are doing to the people of the Land of Waves." A slight blush had risen on Hinata's face at the mention of her posing as Naruto's new wife, but her response came out clear and unhindered._

"_I understand Hokage-sama. I will do my best to keep him under control. I know that if I tell him the villagers will be in more danger if he confronts the Ninja then he will hold back from doing so. When it comes to people that Naruto cares about, there safety comes first and foremost. They tend to give him restraint where normally he would have none."_

"_That is very true. Also, with this disguise, any ninja tools, clothing etc…will have to kept out of sight."_

"_I understand."_

"_I want you to start out as soon as possible, and I will send Naruto after you."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama!"_

--End Flashback--

Hinata kept an even pace for the entire day, hoping that Naruto would show up before nightfall, but as she stopped for the evening he had still not arrived. _I know that I've been living alone for several months now, but for some reason it feels much lonelier out here, and I was hoping that Naruto would be here. Oh well._

Elsewhere as night fell…

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed in frustration, glaring at the fast approaching night. "I wanted to catch up before night time. The arrows helped a lot, I didn't have to waste time trying to figure out which way to go and was able to increase my speed, yet still I haven't caught up yet. Damn it!"

He quickly decided to keep going in hopes of catching up soon. He saw almost as well at night as he did during the day and his sense of hearing was beyond that of even a shinobi, so it would be no problem to find the person he had been pursuing all day. _I just hope it's not too much farther, 'cause I'd like to get some sleep tonight._

Hinata woke with a start, her hand darting to the Kunai knife she had left near her bed roll. Her entire body vibrated with wariness. The sixth sense that shinobi develop over time was in overdrive, all of her senses straining and her body tense. Something was out there, moving toward her small camp, something with a killer intent. Silently and swiftly she performed a series of hand seals and activated her Byakugan Eyes. _Two jounin level Ninja and ten mercenaries. The mercenaries were no where near the level of even a genin, but they were dangerous in their own way. I'm more worried about the two Jounin that are approaching. One more person approaching rapidly, he may be to far away to be of much help, but judging from his speed he is at least a Ninja. I hope he's friendly to Konoha or I might be in even more trouble than I already am._

She was not about to let this group have everything go the way they wanted it to. Silently she moved to the back of her tent and double cheking with the Byakugan, she cut a hole big enough to crawl through. She moved through the trees to the nearest two mercenaries. The first she knocked out silently with a swift blow the head. Unfortunately her luck ended there. The second gave a startled cry as she hit him, and suddenly the night was alive with the shouts of her enemies. _Eight mercenaries and two jounin is better than ten and two, but not by much. So much for that plan. _She quickly charged the nearest mercenary and, dodging the sword he wielded, hit him with juuken causing his lower body to shut down. He crumpled with a startled cry , out of the fight for now. She charged the next closest person, which happened to be one of the Ninja. He sneered at her and it was then that she noticed the head band. He was from the Lightning Village and his head band had a scratch through it. _Shit…it's just my luck to run into two of these bastards before we even reached the Land of the Waves. So much for avoiding confrontation. I am going to have to kill all of these guys, otherwise our cover could be compromised._

She prepared to lunge at the man in front of her when she felt a sharp blow from behind. _What the fuck…? How the hell did they get me? I didn't even see or sense the second Ninja…_ As she fell to her knees a female voice whispered in her ear.

"Sorry darlin' but we know the weakness of those eyes of yours. Don't worry though, they'll be in good hands soon enough…..literally." She chuckled softly in what would have seemed seductive and attractive to most, but Hinata heard it for what it truly was…that of a viper.

"seems like she's wakin' up." The male said.

"Oh I didn't hit our pretty little darlin' hard enough for her to be out for more than ten minutes. Just long enough to tie her hands and feet together. It ain't no fun when you can't watch them squirm." Hinata slowly came to, her eyes fluttering open. They were still in the clearing she had chosen for her camp not two hours ago. The eight men and one woman stood around her with predatory looks on their faces.

"Ya'll know the rules now. I'm the only one that touches her, ya'll will have to get off watchin'" Several of the men around the clearing frowned, but didn't voice and objections. "Now darlin' I'm gonna have my fun."

Hinata was still to groggy to understand much of what was going on around her, but when she felt someone cup her most private of place she knew exactly what was going to happen. The Kunoichi appeared in front of her face again.

"Now tell me darlin' is there a man back home that will be jealous when I have what is rightfully his?" She squeezed to make her point. Hinata, righteous rage burning in her eyes, spit in the woman's face.

"Fuck you bitch!" The woman wiped away the spit and smiled.

"I like 'em feisty. It's more fun when they fight, because then I get to cut their pretty skin. Oh don't worry darlin'…" she added as Hinata bucked fiercly against her bonds. "I won't cut ya in places others can see. I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours. The only one that'll see these cuts is your man…there is one good part about all this…you won't ever have to use protection when your with him again."

At those words Hinata fell still. _Never have children!!! I would rather go through the fires of hell._

"There is no man waiting for me at home." Biting off every word as if it were a curse, Hinata responded to the woman's question.

"Oh, I see that some things are more important than your body. Why? Why is there not a man at home? For a specimen a perfect as you?"

"There…is someone I…wait for."

"Oh so it's not as I thought. I thought maybe a woman…"

"I fly straight which is more than you can say."

"Come now darling' you can't tell me you've never fantasized about a woman, or even wondered what it would feel like to have her two soft and perfect bre-"

"I've thought about it!" she cuts in, her face flushing "But thinking and doing are two different things."

"True…but still there are certain pleasures only a woman can give. You shouldn't be so quick to judge. I like the hardness of a man inside me and pressed against me as much and the next woman, I just prefer the softness of a woman more." She emphasized her point by pressing the length of her body hard against Hinata. "Now…we need to get rid of some of these clothes."

Hinata began fighting against her bonds again, and the woman paused. "Remember darlin' I like the feisty ones for a reason." That had the desired effect and Hinata became still once more. The woman unzipped Hinata's jacket then took out a kunai knife.

"Now darlin' you must be careful when I do this. Any jerks of sudden movement and I could cut you. You wouldn't want that would you?" Hinata shook her head no. "Good. See it's not that hard to do as your told is it darlin'" The woman reached down and grabbed the top of Hinata's shirt, then she began to cut. She cut a line down Hinata's shirt, and when she had finished the cut she pulled her shirt open revealing Hinata's stomach and breasts.

"What a modest bra darlin', but then again it fits what you have been wearing so far. You should show more skin, then maybe the man you've been waiting for will pay more attention." The woman reached down with her free hand to squeeze Hinata's breasts.

"If you want to keep that hand you'd best not touch her." Came a voice from the trees. "It seems to me that she doesn't like being handled in that way." The woman looked up in surprise.

"Tesu, why the hell weren't you paying attention!" She hissed at the other jounin with her. She turned to confront him directly and found out why he wasn't paying attention. His hand was latched onto his hardened manhood. "Tesu you bastard stop fucking touching yourself and get the men ready!" He jerked his eyes away from Hinata's body and scrambled to pull up his pants.

"Don't bother. I have you out numbered and surrounded. There is no way you can win."

"Don't underestimate us you fucker. Come out her like a man a face us." There was a moment of silence before out of a tree dropped a young, blond man with a Konoha head band.

"So your what we should be frightnened of?!" She asked in a mocking manner. "Your just a boy, the same age as this bitch at most."

"Like I said I have you out numbered and surrounded."

"Prove it." Tesu sneered. Fourty shadow clones dropped from the trees around the small group.

"There are more out there, but they wouldn't fit in this little clearing even if you guys weren't here." Tesu thinking that it was just a fluke charged the real Naruto. Before the jounin reached him Naruto had a swirling ball of chakra in his hand. He dodged the Ninja's powerful kick and slammed the chakra into his stomach.

"Rasengan!!" The man stared in horror at the 'boy' before him before being blasted fifty feet into a tree that shattered under the force of impact. Naruto turned, his face totally calm, as if what he had just done was as easy as breathing.

"Now do you really want me to tell you again, or will you just leave before I get mad?"

The mercenaries bolted in every direction, with only one thing in common…they were all headed away from Naruto. The kunoichi stayed long enough to say…

"Be grateful darlin' that this guy showed up in time to save you." Before she too disappeared into the woods away from Naruto.

"Hinata…are you ok?"

"I'm fine but you need to go after them…you have to kill all of them or our mission will be in jeopardy."

"What? What do you mean…I can't just kill them. I don't do things that way, you know that."

"I'm not sure I know the real you!" she snaps in anger. Naruto recoils as if slapped.

"Hinata…what's gotten into-"

"Well you've been avoiding me and then you save me, acting the hero, pretending as if you care…"

"No…you don't understand I-"

"If you took the time to tell me then I would understand, now wouldn't I. Oh wait…you couldn't explain because you've been avoiding me. How stupid of me."

"What's wrong with you!" He shouts, his anger now surfacing. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I ALMOST GOT RAPED JUST NOW, OR MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THE PERSON I CARE MOST ABOUT IN THE WORLD HAS BEEN AVOIDING ME FOR THE LAST WEEK AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY!" Naruto looks into her eyes as tears form at the corners. "I've been so confused this last week. You, who I have been able to share all of my heartache with, suddenly deserted me. I didn't know what to do or who to turn to. I searched back through my memory trying to think of what I had done to push you away. I looked at the little things that might have made you mad at me."

"Hinata…You didn't do anything wrong-"

"Then why?! Why have you been avoiding me if I didn't do anything wrong?"

"…I…I can't tell you."

"Why!!? Why can't you tell me? Has there ever been a time when you couldn't share something with me? Have I ever turned away from you?"

"No…but, this is different."

"Don't give me that shit Naruto!!! You told me about the demon fox inside you, is there anything that can be worse than that?!!!"

"I…but it's …I just can't."

"Damn it Naruto!! Are you that much of a coward!!?" Naruto looked away from her fierce gaze. "look at me damn it!"

"Hinata-"

"No! It's my turn to talk. Don't say a word, just listen." He looked into her eyes for several long moments before nodding.

"We were chosen for this mission for a reason. Tsunade-sama told me before I left that we were chosen because as a team we work almost flawlessly. Do you think that we will still work that well if you are always avoiding me!!? Or if we have this constant tension between us!?"

Naruto shook his head no. He knew that this issue would cause trouble for their teamwork, but how could he tell Hinata that he had watched her as she pleasured herself. In his mind he thought that he had taken advantage of her, one of his special people. That to him was worse than even having the Fox inside him.

"The other reason she chose us was because we looked the best as a couple out of all the ninja in Konoha."

"…couple?"

"We are supposed to pose as newly weds to gather information on Rouge Ninja terrorizing The Land of Waves."

"…Newly weds?"

"That ninja you just chased off as well as the seven mercenaries with her are a part of that group. If we show up and they recognize us our cover is blown and our mission is a failure. Do you think we can pretend to be married and love each other when we have some issue that puts us both on edge?"

"…Newly weds?"

"Yes, Newly weds!"

"…what…exactly…does that mean?" Hinata flushed a light red. She knew exactly what Naruto had meant by that question, and she wasn't sure she could trust her body or her voice to answer that question.

"…basically it means-"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ends chapter 2!

Look forward to chapter three and the arrival of Naruto and Hinata in The Land of Waves!!!


End file.
